


The Orch Dorks and Band Geeks start a war

by gamma_gray



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also it's first person pov sorry, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, And it might be a little ooc but whatever, F/M, I'm sorry for the angst that's about to come, It's just that no one writes orchestra class aus ever, Keith's dad left him, Krolia is best mom, M/M, Pre-Established Klance, Shiro has black hair, So I guess I gotta do it myself, The Galra are band geeks, past shallura, pidge has long hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamma_gray/pseuds/gamma_gray
Summary: The Votron gang are members of Garrison High’s Orchestra. They live in a small, forgetful town, where everyone knows everyone, and secrets are not easy to keep. Lotor and his crew are a part of the school’s Band class. When the school’s music department begins to lose funding, the board must decide which class to get rid of. Orchestra or Band? Will the gang be able to save their musical art, or will they lose their beloved class forever?(Updated every other Monday!)





	1. Part 1 (Pidge's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the first day of Pidge's freshman year at Garrison High. And already, things are changing.

Tuesday September 3rd, 7:29 am

“C’mon Matt hurry up we’re gonna be late! What’re you even doing up there!” I yelled up the stairs at my brother. It was the first day of school and he was already making us late. I was already dressed, I had my shoes on and my backpack on my shoulder. Yet I still had to wait for my dear brother to get ready.

“Gimme a minute, Pidge, I’m cleaning my glasses since somebody just had to rub their greasy fingers all over them!” Matt called back.

I scoffed. “Whatever, just hurry up!” I checked the time on my phone. 7:29 am. Yep, we were gonna be late. 

“Okay I’m ready now!” Matt rushed down the stairs, dressed in a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. His now clean glasses sat on his nose.

“It’s about time, you’re gonna make me late for my first day of high school.” I followed Matt out to his car. It was an old red 1997 cutlass. It was an old car, but it ran smoothly. I got into the passenger seat and turned on the radio as he backed it out of the driveway. We waved to our parents, who were standing in the kitchen and looking at us through the window, sipping their morning coffee. I went through the various channels. Country, bluegrass, pop, and spanish music filled my ears, but I stopped on the classic rock station. I knew that was Matt’s personal favorite. Well, next to ironically listening to Minecraft parodies and making fun of them. Unfortunately there wasn’t a station for that, so Motley Crue would have to do.

We drove down the street, “Girls girls girls” blasting from the speakers. An old woman walking her dog on the sidewalk gave us a weird look, but we didn’t turn it down. I rolled down my window and let the wind tousle my hair. I breathed in the sweet smell of my hometown, a mix of fresh air and garbage left on the street for too long. Matt was driving so fast, I had to hold onto my headband so it didn’t fall off. My light brown hair whipped my face, tickling my nose. My brother took a tight turn and suddenly we were at the school. He pulled into an empty parking space that was far away from the school. “Uugh, why do you have to park so far away?” I groaned, getting out of the car. 

“You don’t know high school like I do, dear sister. It’s a jungle up there.” he pointed to the parked cars closer to the school. “Cool.” I said, keeping what he said in mind. 

Matt locked the car and we headed up to the school. It was a pretty large brick building, with a few different larger sections. It was built pretty wonky but then again, it was an old building. The letters above the main entrance spelt “Garrison High School”. Around the property was a lot of grass. There was a football field, a soccer field, a baseball field, basically there was a field for every school sport you could think of.

Groups of kids were also rushing into the building. I felt childish doing it, but I grabbed onto Matt’s backpack so I didn’t get lost as we entered. 

Last year, at the end of eighth grade, Matt told me a few things I should know when I go to high school. He told me that the hallways were absolutely chaotic, and that it was every man for themselves. Matt also told me that I should just eat in the hallway or outside instead of the cafeteria, because there was never any tables left empty. And lastly, don’t mess with band kids. I didn’t really get the last one, I mean, what was wrong with people in band? But I decided not to question it for now and just let it be. 

Matt guided me towards what I can only assume is the gym. Everyone in the school was heading to the large doors as well. Teenagers much taller than me bustled past, nearly knocking me down. After what felt like an eternity, we finally broke through the doors. The marching band kids were playing a loud song. Crowds of kids were sitting in the bleachers on both sides of the gym. The gym floor had a huge lion head on it, with the words “Garrison Lions” around it. Suddenly a familiar voice called out. 

“MATT! PIDGE! UP HERE!” Lance yelled at the top of his lungs. I looked up to see the brown haired boy waving his free hand wildly in the air. His other hand was holding onto his boyfriend, Keith, who looked like he was not enjoying his boyfriend’s antics. Shiro was sitting next to Keith, and he too was waving us down. Matt pulled me along up the bleachers to sit next to our friends. 

“The Holts finally decide to join us?” Lance said.

“Sorry, Matt was taking for freaking ever.” I plopped down between Hunk and Lance. Even though all of my friends were older than me, I still felt like I fit right in. Our group was a comfortable crew of different types of people. There was Hunk, the football player who loved to cook. Shiro, also a football player but was the opposite of a dudebro. Lance, the lover boy with great aim in archery. Keith, the emo kid who worked at the town’s burger place and unironically owned a pair of cowboy boots. My brother, Matt, who was just a personified meme. And then there was me, the resident tech person. I was, as far as stereotypical titles go, a “nerd”.

 

“Uh hey, where’s Allura?” Hunk asked. Matt stifled a chuckle, unsuccessfully might I add.

“Don’t you remember? Allura joined cheerleading.” Matt could barely talk through his laughter.

“Oooh that’s right!” Hunk laughed. “Lance bet her a hundred bucks she wouldn’t do it!” 

Lance frowned. “And now I’m out of a hundred bucks.” He sighed.

“I don’t think any of us actually expected her to do it.” Shiro said, smirking.

Keith just sat there, rolling his eyes. “You guys and your dumb bets.” He leaned his head on Lance. “Maybe you should come work at Eastside with me and earn that money back.” Keith asked. 

Lance raised an eyebrow. “I’ll think about it.” He poked Keith’s nose with his finger.

“God, get a room you two.” I groaned. Lance and Keith were in that stage of a relationship where all they wanted to do was show gross affection all the time. At first it was cute, I mean we all shipped it, but now it was just disgusting. 

“Helloooo Garrison Lions!” And with our principal’s loud and annoying voice, our conversation was interrupted.

“Jesus, turn the mic up louder why don’t ya.” I heard Matt say from his spot next to Shiro. I covered my ears with my hands when the principal resumed talking. I tried to pay attention to what he was saying but honestly I couldn’t hear him. His voice was too loud, and all the students in the bleachers were talking over him anyway. He droned on for about ten minutes, people clapping every once in awhile. 

“And now introducing our Garrison High Cheerleaders!” My friends and I all stood up and clapped as the cheer team ran onto the gym floor. In the group was the mixed martial artist gone cheerleader, Allura. Her long white hair was pulled back in a gold bow. She was taller than most of the girls on the squad, except for Shay. Shay was easily one of the tallest girls in the school, and was recognizable not only for her height but for her large hoop earrings that she wore every day. Shay was also the nicest girl in the school. She didn’t have a single mean bone in her body. 

Before the cheer squad began their routine, Allura looked back towards us and gave a death glare. I laughed, thanking the universe I wasn’t in her position. Shay and Allura got into their positions as the music started up. It was some sort of techno pop mix. Something I didn’t like to listen to myself, but I guess for a cliche high school cheer team’s routine it worked. They did some of the usual cheer moves, nothing too special. Then they all got into this weird formation and lifted one of the girls up. She was agile. She had long hair that reached her waist and was dyed a whole bunch of colors. It, like most of the other members’s hair, was pulled back up high and tight. Lance audibly growled next to me. I looked over and questioned him.

“Who is she?” I asked. He leaned in closer to me so I could hear him. 

“That’s Ezor. She’s a Freshie, and a band geek.” I raised my eyebrow but said nothing. What kind of name is that? I thought to myself. The other members of the team continued to throw Ezor up in the air, Shay and Allura being two of them. 

She did all sorts of flips and spins in the air. When she was still for a moment, I got a good look at her face. She had a huge grin as she was flung up. Everytime she did something, the crowd in the bleachers roared. Except for us. When the music stopped and the cheerleaders striked their finishing pose, the student body gave them a standing ovation. They waved their pom poms in the air one last time and skipped off the gym floor. Allura, however, dragged her feet as she followed her team. 

“She looks happy.” I commented.

“Very.” Hunk said. When the cheerleaders exited, the principal entered again. 

“Give another round of applause to our wonderful cheerleaders!” Rather unenthusiastically the crowd once again clapped. Once it died down, the principal began talking again. “And now I would like to introduce this year’s student council!” My friends all whispered to each other angry. I groaned.

“What is it now?!” I whispered to Lance. I was getting tired of his irritation during the assembly.

“Lotor’s the class president. He’s also in band and an overall pretentious douche.” I nodded, taking his words in. Lance thought a lot of people were pretentious douches, so I honestly wasn’t surprised, but I did keep his words in mind as the principal introduced the members of the council. 

First he just introduced some of the lower level officers. Most of the people I didn’t pay attention to, because I honestly didn’t care. The only person I recognized was Nyma, the class secretary. She had blonde hair that was put in two braids on her shoulders. If my memory served me right, she was a softball player. I remember when she used to live on my street. We used to play sometimes when we were younger, but we weren’t really friends anymore. The principal introduced the vice president, some guy I didn’t remember the name of, then he finally introduced the president. 

“And last but not least, Lotor Vogel, our class president!” A tall boy with platinum hair walked onto the main floor next to his fellow student council members. His hair was silky smooth and reached his waist. The students clapped for him as he tossed his hair aside. He was given the microphone by the principal and he began his speech. 

“Hello everyone, I hope you’re enjoying your day so far! I promise this year will be amazing!” He had a fake smile plastered on his face. “We’ve got some really fun events planned for this year that I hope you guys enjoy. But of course none of it would be possible without our wonderful staff!” He gestured over to where some of the teachers and counselors were standing and the student body applauded. “Here’s to another great year!” He handed the mic back to the principle, who was clapping for him way too enthusiastically. As soon as the attention was off of Lotor, he dropped the fake smile and watched the audience with narrowed eyes. 

“You’re right. He has a serious stick up his ass.” I whispered to Lance. He laughed, and so did Keith, who was still leaning on his shoulder. 

“No kidding. I told you he was pretentious.” He pet Keith’s head and turned back to the assembly. The principle started talking again, but I wasn’t listening. I figured that if it was important one of my friends would tell me. I twiddled with my fingers while he talked, I was never a very patient person.

“He has a good fake smile. I can tell he’s upset about the music department stuff though.” I looked below me to see who was talking.

“We all are, Axca.” Some rather intimidating looking girl said. She was tall and built like a professional wrestler. She was looking at another girl, probably named Axca, who had dark hair pulled back loosely in a bun. Axca looked at the girl on the other side of her. 

“You seem to be taking the news well though, Narti.” She said. Another girl with dyed dark gray hair that covered her eyes simply nodded.

“Of course, you're a senior. You probably don't care at all.” The tall girl said. Axca looked taken aback. 

“Of course she cares, Zethrid, we all care!” She looked extremely offended as she turned back to the assembly, leaving Zethrid to put her chin in her palm. 

I blinked a few times, trying to recall what happened in front of me. So Lotor had. . . friends? I didn’t know him very well, yeah, but it still astounded me how real human beings could actually care about him. And what was that about the music department? I debated on asking Hunk or Lance but I figured that I’d bothered them enough for one day so I just sat there quietly and let the information sink in for a bit. 

Luckily I didn’t have to sit there much longer, because soon after, the principle announced that the assembly was over and the marching band once again began to play. Crowds of kids flooded out of the gym. We all stood up, but I was immediately swallowed by the crowd. I just tried to keep Hunk in my sights as I weaved through the sea of teens. Following my tall friend was a good choice, because Hunk and all my friends and I had the same class for first period, Orchestra. Unfortunately, the music wing was all the way across the school. But once we got farther away from the gym, the hallway became less crowded, and we could all catch up to one another. 

“Are all the assemblies like that?” I asked, re adjusting the bag on my shoulder that had gotten rustled around in the halls.

“Pretty much.” Hunk said.

“Great, I already hate this place.” I could’ve sworn my ears were still ringing from all the sound.

“Just letting you know right now, it doesn’t get better.” Matt gave me a pat on the back. 

“Great.” I said. Rapid footsteps approached us, causing me to turn around. Allura, still in her cheerleading uniform, was running towards us at high speed.

“Run, Forrest, run!” Lance yelled. Allura glared at him, putting a threatening arm up. 

“I will not hesitate to,” she paused to catch her breath. “Back hand the shit outta you.” 

Lance scooted away from her. “Right. Aye aye captain.” He gave a mock salute. Allura rolled her eyes and straightened her back.

“You have fun out there, princess?” I asked.

“Lots. And stop calling me princess.” She nudged me lightly. 

“Hey you all call me Pidge, and that’s annoying.” 

Keith interjected. “You mean y’all?” I saw a hint of a smirk on his face. 

“Sure, cowboy.” I said. 

He grumbled “I'm not a cowboy, it's just quicker to say y’all” under his breath with narrowed eyes. 

“What ever.” I said. 

“Anyway, how’s your first day been so far?” Shiro asked me. The rest of my friends asked the same question. I thought for a moment.

“Fine I guess. Except for the loud gym, chaotic hallways, and my brother making me late.” I shrugged. Shiro binked.

“So. . . your day wasn’t good?” He asked. I gave him a glare and he nodded quickly. “Got it. Well, I hope that your first day goes better after this.” He put a hand on my shoulder. He was trying to comfort me, which I appreciated, but it didn’t really make me feel a whole lot better. 

“Of course it’s gonna get better, our first class is Orchestra!” Hunk said.

“I wonder what our seating arrangements are gonna be this year. Of course Allura’s gonna be concertmaster again.” Matt said, walking up in front by Shiro. 

“You’re too kind, Matt. I mean, I am the best violinist in the orchestra, but who knows. This year could be your year.” Allura responded, clapping him on the back. 

“Mmm I dunno about that. I haven’t practiced hardly at all this summer. I probably lost all of my skill.” Matt shrugged. 

“Too much time spent trying to do tricks on your skateboard and falling off.” I interjected. Matt gave me a glare. I just laughed. 

Eventually we reached the Music rooms. Lotor, Axca, Zethrid, and Ezor were standing outside the Band room, talking in hushed tones to each other. As soon as we came into their line of sight, Lotor narrowed his eyes, as if looking at gum stuck to his shoe. 

We didn’t say anything. We didn’t want to get in a fight on the first day after all. But our plans for peace disappeared once Lotor opened his mouth. 

“Enjoy your little Orchestra for as long as you can. It was a waste of budget anyway.” Lotor spat, earning approval from his little gang. 

Allura was about to shoot an insult back, but Shiro but a calming hand on her shoulder and steered her into the Orchestra room, away from the now laughing band players.  
“Just ignore them, Allura, come on.” Allura huffed, but followed him nonetheless. 

Most of the class were already sitting down, chatting amongst themselves. 

The gang and I found a group of chairs in the back and sat down. Since it was the first day of school, we wouldn’t be playing. 

Coran Smythe, the Orchestra teacher at Garrison and Allura’s uncle, walked up to his podium and gave it a tap with his baton. “Good morning, Orchestra.” He spoke great weight, not meeting anyone’s eyes. I knew this had to have something to do with what Lotor’s little buddies were talking about. 

Coran heaved a great sigh, then continued speaking. “Unfortunately, I must start off this year with some bad news.” Immediately whispering erupted from the class. Matt leaned towards Allura to ask her if she knew anything, but she just shrugged her shoulders.  
“I have been made aware that the school only has enough budget to support one other music program besides choir. So the school has just decided to shut down Orchestra.”


	2. Part 2 (Lance's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The orchestra class is rightfully distraught at this news. A few of the members try to come up with a plan to save their class.

Tuesday September 3rd, 8:57 am

 

I love Orchestra, that’s no secret. Orchestra is how I met by boyfriend, after all. So when I found out that the school was shutting it down, I was pissed. 

When Coran first gave the news, I immediately looked over at Keith, who seemed just as shocked and mad as I was. We clenched each other’s hands in a silent agreement as the class roared in frustration. 

Allura stood up and stomped over to her uncle, demanding an explanation. I was sitting farther away, so I couldn’t hear what they were saying, but by the look on their faces neither of them were happy about the situation. Matt and Shiro were talking to each other, watching Allura and Coran from their seats. 

Hunk and Pidge were also talking. I could only hear bits and pieces amidst the chaos that had become the Orchestra room. 

But I tore my gaze away from them and focused back on Keith, who was fuming with anger. 

“How could they do this! This class is the only thing I look forward to in the day.” Keith said, forming a fist with his free hand. “They waste so much budget on fancy new fucking computers, but don’t bother to put any into Orchestra. Ridiculous.” 

I put my free hand over his fist. “I feel the same way. And why shut down Orchestra? Why not shut down Band instead? If you ask me, Band is the real waste of budget.” I bit my bottom lip, still trying to wrap my head around the situation. There must be some way to stop them from shutting it down, this couldn’t be the end. 

I looked up to Allura, who was still bickering with her uncle. After some quick thinking, I made a decision. I stood up and walked over to them, Keith at my side. The closer I got to coran, the more tired he looked. He had dark circles beneath his eyes, and his stress induced wrinkles made him look older than he was. They stopped talking as Keith and I approached. 

“Cor- uh. . . Mr. Smythe, we can’t give up.” I said.

Coran sighed. “Lance, I know that you are upset about this, but sadly there is nothing I can do. Believe me, I’ve tried just about everything within my abilities. But I have hardly any power over this situation.” 

I could feel Keith clenching his fists again. “So you’re just going to give up? Just like that! Orchestra is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and you’re just going to let it disappear forever?” Keith furrowed his eyebrows, stepping closer to the podium.

Allura spoke up, arms crossed. “Coran, there must be something we can do to stop this. This can’t be the end.” She said. 

Coran clenched the bridge of his nose. “If you have any ideas, I’d love to hear them. But right now it seems as though there is nothing we can do to stop this.” 

I paused to brainstorm. Yes, I had an idea, but was it realistic? Of course it was unusual of myself to even care if it was or not, but this was life or death. This was serious. There was no room for error. But time was also running out, so I decided to bring it up anyway. 

“What if we . . . put on a show of sorts for the school board?” I said. Keith and Allura looked at me bewilderedly, but Coran seemed to consider the idea, twirling his mustache in thought. 

“You know, Lance, . . . that could work.” His eyes focused on something invisible, I could tell that he was thinking hard about this. I wrung my hands, the nerves taking over me. Was my idea really that good? Then again, we were desperate, if anything he was only considering it as a last resort. 

“Do you really think it could work?” I asked. 

“I was just about to ask the same thing. I mean, do you really think the board would agree to something like this?” Allura piped up.

“Truthfully, I don’t know if they would, but it’s worth a shot. It’s not like we have any other options.” Coran looked up to me. “So Lance, care to elaborate on your idea? It sounds good in theory, but we need the specifics.” He reached out a stack of post-it notes and a pen, then looked back at me expectantly. 

 

My heart started to beat faster, and I could feel my face heating up. This was really happening. Someone was finally taking one of my ideas seriously. This was my moment. I could not mess this up. The whole class was counting on me. It was terrifying, yet exciting at the same time. “Well, both the orchestra and band classes prepare a piece, then perform them for the school board at the end of the year. Then they can make their decision. Even if we lose, I’m not going down without a fight.” I said. Both Keith and Allura smiled at me. Keith put a supportive hand on my shoulder.

Coran jotted something down that I couldn’t see then spoke. “My boy, you are much smarter than people give you credit for.” He said. I smiled, feeling my confidence rise. 

“Thank you, Mr. Smythe.” I said.

He smiled back. “Well, I think we should bring this idea to Mr. Vogel. Then with his consent we bring it to the school board.” 

Of course. I hadn’t even thought of that. Lotor’s dad, Mr. Vogel, was the band teacher at Garrison, and he would never agree to something like this. He didn’t like being beaten at anything, he just had that annoying superiority complex. So yeah, I wasn’t so sure about my idea anymore. 

Coran stood up. “I’ll bring this idea to him straight away. The faster we get this idea approved, the more time we’ll have to pick out and practice our piece.” Allura wished him luck, and he was off. 

X

Tuesday September 3rd, 9:17 am

I was sitting down now, leg bouncing frantically. My friends were asking me about what was going on, but I couldn’t answer them. Because frankly, I still couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. Keith was holding my hand, grounding me to reality. I looked over at him and smiled, attempting to calm myself. He smiled back, batting those pretty eyelashes of his and causing butterflies in my stomach. 

Suddenly all the conversations in the room ceased when Coran entered the room. He had a smile on his face, which I took as a good sign. He stood at his podium again and cleared his throat. “Orchestra, I bring good news! Mr. Vogel and I have come to a compromise. We each will prepare a piece and play it for the school board, and then they will decide which one they will get rid of. We have a chance!” Cheers erupted from around the classroom. 

My idea . . . actually worked out? How the hell did Coran get Mr. Vogel to agree to my idea? I made a mental note to never doubt Coran ever again. 

I immediately looked over to Keith, who had a wide smile painted on his face. I squeezed him in a hug, then turned to my excited friends. They were all over Allura, asking her what she did, but she didn’t take any of the credit.  
“It was all Lance’s idea, guys.” She smirked. 

Everyone proceeded to crowd around me. Shiro and Hunk both clapped me on the back, while Matt have me an old school nuggie. I laughed and revelled in the moment, it wasn’t often that my friends noticed my accomplishments. But today I did something. Something very important.


	3. Part 3 (Keith's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's having a time.

Friday, September 6th, 2:46 pm

First week of school. Check. 

Now it was time to breathe easy, and relax. You know, before school actually starts getting hard.

I took out my house key and unlocked the door to the apartment I shared with my mom. It was a tiny thing, but it worked for us. My mom was out at work, so I had the apartment all to myself.

I of course tossed away my worn backpack, kicked off my boots, and prepared for a lazy night of T.V watching. I was quite enjoying my Stranger Things marathon. 

That was, until my phone buzzed. 

I groaned and picked it up, reading the name on it’s cracked surface.

It was Shiro. ‘Keith, why aren’t you here yet? Please tell me you didn’t forget about our shift tonight?’ His text read.

“Shit.” I cursed under my breath. With great effort I heaved myself from the comfortable spot I’d found on the couch and went to fetch my work uniform. I pulled on my boots and rushed back down to my truck to get to Eastside before my boss yelled at me for being late. Again. (Why he yelled at me the first time is a long story for another time.)

X

Friday, September 6th, 3:18 pm

Shiro looked up from the cash register as I walked through the door. “So you did forget.” he spoke in his fatherly tone he always used on me when I was late. 

“Sorry. Nancy and Jonathan were about to be attacked by the demagorgon.” I jumped behind the counter to stand by Shiro.

“Hey! Spoiler alert!” I hadn’t even noticed Matt sitting at the counter until he made himself known. “I’m still on the second episode.” he pouted, leaning forward to take a sip of his strawberry milkshake. 

“Well that’s not my fault.” I shrugged, wrapping my apron around my waist and preparing to take orders. 

“Yeah whatever. Just know that you’ve completely ruined the series for me.” Matt huffed.

I smirked. “You’re welcome.” 

The bell at the entrance ringing got our attention. “Oh god . . .” we watched as Lotor and his gang swaggered into the diner and sat themselves at one of the booths.

I narrowed my eyes as they began to talk to each other. Lotor was especially looking ticked off. 

“Lemme go talk to em.” I was about to launch myself over the counter again when Shiro held me back.

“I’m not gonna let you do that. You know how you get.” he raised an eyebrow as if warning me. “I’ll go take their orders. And you stop glaring daggers at them.” He took out his notepad and pen and went over to the group.

I sighed and pretended to busy myself with organizing the register, but really Matt and I were watching them from a distance.

By the looks of it, Shiro was attempting to stay civil. While Lotor and his cronies seemed to be giving him a hard time. Lotor just had that annoying pompous way of . . . existing. His face just radiated a superiority complex, he just looked down on everyone. And right now, Shiro was the victim. 

I heard Matt growl from beside me, sucking on his milkshake angrily. (Was that even possible?) “I wanna punch him in his pretty face.” he muttered. “And rip his luscious locks from his scalp.” 

“I’d pay to see that.” I said, eyes still trained on Shiro, who appeared to be starting to lose some of his calm. 

After a couple more minutes he walked back to the counter. He did not look too happy. 

“So? What’d he say?” Matt asked.

Shiro sighed. “They just ordered some shakes and fries. Then decided to start smack talking me about the whole music department situation. Said that band was gonna beat us because they were superior.” he rolled his eyes. 

“Douche.” I crossed my arms over my chest. 

When Shiro finished making the milkshakes Matt stopped him. He spit rather hard into one of the glasses. “Give that one to the prince, would you?” he bat his eyes innocently.

“Will do.” Shiro winked and brought the tray over.

X

Friday, September 6th, 9:07 pm

“Well, what do you wanna watch?” I pointed the remote at the screen, scrolling through Netflix. “We got Heathers, The Human Centipede, Phantom of the Opera-”

“Okay well all of those are vastly different so I have no idea how I’m supposed to choose.” Lance piped up, tossing more popcorn into his mouth, most if it falling on his lap. 

I rolled my eyes and went to sit by him. “Well why don’t you just look then.” I handed him the remote, which he graciously accepted.

He flipped through the catalog of movies, humming and adding side commentary as he went along. “Ooh, yes!” He had apparently found a satisfactory choice. 

“No.” I said immediately.

“What, why?” Lance begged, looking over at me with those adorable begging puppy eyes.

“We are not watching Mamma Mia.” I crossed my arms and sent a glare in his direction. 

He copied my stance. “And why ever not?” he asked

“Because it’s boring.” I explained. “Pick something better.”

We continued to argue for a good ten minutes about what movie we should watch, but we were interrupted when the door to my apartment swung open.

“I’m home!” My mom called out. She shrugged off her leather jacket and set her motorcycle helmet aside. “Oh, and I see Lance is here too. Nice to see ya, kid.” She walked over and relaxed into one of the worn armchairs.

“Hi mom.” I said. “Busy day at work?”

“Yeah, but it was pretty fun I guess. Some guy who was probably stoned came in and asked me to give him a bong on his ass cheek.” She laughed to herself.

“Sometimes I forget you’re a tattoo artist.” Lance said, looking only slightly concerned. 

My mom smirked. “I wish I could forget sometimes. Anyways, what’ve we got going on here?” She leaned forward to better look at the T.V.

“We can’t agree on what movie to watch.” I sighed.

“Aah, I see. What about Mamma Mia, that’s a classic, right?” She got up from the chair.

Lance put on a shit-eating grin as she left the room, clicking on the movie. “I knew I’d win.” he leaned back into the couch.

I huffed and leaned back with him, our shoulders touching. “Whatever. But just know that I get to pick next time.” I warned.

He leaned over to give me a quick peck on the cheek, quickly diffusing my anger. “That’s fine by me.”


	4. Part 4 (Hunk's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's stressed.

Wednesday, September 25th, 8:36 am

“Again, from the top!” Coran called out from his podium, baton in hand.

I sighed as I put my s bow onto the string of my bass. For the past few weeks, the orchestra has been playing various pieces of music, trying to find the perfect piece for the showcase. So far, we’d had little luck. And I could tell that Coran was getting more and more anxious about the whole situation. After all, the more time we spent not having a piece to play, the less time we had to practice it. 

So we played through “Canzona Bergamasca” one more time, from the top. And we kept on playing it until the bell rang. Usually we packed up our instruments a few minutes before the bell, but apparently Coran was too focused on the music and lost track of time.

Coran dismissed the orchestra with a sigh and went to sulk in his office. Allura quickly packed up her violin and went to check on her uncle.

I put the school’s bass I used on the rack, along with the bow, and picked up my backpack. I yawned and entered the chaos that was the hallway.

“Hi Hunk.” A familiar voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Shay, large hoop earrings and all, walking up to me.

“Hey Shay.” I said.

Shay smiled. “Ready for English?” she asked.

“Ha, as ready as I’ll ever be for boring lectures about Shakespeare.” I said.

She laughed. “You got that right. I actually used to love reading Shakespeare but now I can’t ready any of his plays without thinking about those stupid analysis sheets.” 

“Amen.”

X

Wednesday, September 25th, 12:52 pm

The cafeteria was a mess. Then again, when was it not? Even through the chaos I managed to get out into the foyer where my friends and I usually ate our lunches.

I sat down with my back against the wall and set my lunch bag in my lap. Today I just had a simple fresh garden salad. Nothing too special.

Shiro and Matt were laughing with each other, about what I didn’t know. It was nice to see that even in these stressful times, they could still have fun.

Allura, however, was a different story. She was stabbing her lunch with her fork, quite viciously actually. She had her ear buds in and was listening to various orchestra pieces, no doubt trying to find a piece that she could suggest to Coran. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration.

I wanted to comfort her, but I knew that I’d probably just make things worse, so I decided to leave her be. So I ate my lunch in silence, content with just listening to Shiro and Matt converse about memes. 

At one point I got in a heated debate with the two of them over the artistic integrity of Toxic by Britney Spears. One which I inevitably lost. Forgive me for being more partial to Single Ladies by Beyonce. After my loss I decided to ride out the rest of the lunch in a content silence, although I was still worried about Allura.

X

Wednesday, September 25th, 3:24 pm

After school, I had plans to hang out with Lance and Pidge. We were riding in my van on our way to see one of the new Marvel movies that was out. Our local theatre was a little small, but we all happened to be free on one of the days that the movie was playing, so the rundown building would have to do. Afterall, I had football practice pretty much every day that week since Homecoming was coming up, so it was rare that I got a day off. 

The movie was amazing, obviously. Lance and I hogged the popcorn while Pidge made snarky comments under her breath. No matter how much she actually liked the movie, she just couldn’t help herself from critiquing it. A few angry movie goers shushed her, but she just glared in response. That’s Pidge for you.

For some reason on the car ride home, we started talking about Orchestra.   
“Guys, have you noticed that Allura’s been . . . off lately?” Lance asked.

“Yeah I have. She seems a lot more stressed than usual.” I said.

“Probably because of this whole music thing.” Pidge said, staring out of the window.

“At Lunch today she was listening to a bunch of recordings.” I said.

“Probably trying to help Mr.Smythe find a song for us to play. He’s her uncle after all.” Lance sighed. “I mean, I’m stressed out too, I think we all are. This is a stressful situation to be in. We just need to let her know that we’re all by her side.” He smiled.

I nodded. “Well spoken, Lance.”

Pidge leaned over to give him a friendly nudge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short. I promise the next one will be longer.


	5. Part 5 (Matt's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just teens being' teens

Friday, October 4th, 7:28 pm

It was too cold. I was bundled up with Pidge in one of our fluffiest blankets as we sat in the cool metal bleachers. It was the night of the Homecoming game. And truthfully, we wouldn’t have even gone if Hunk and Shiro weren’t on the football team, or if Allura wasn’t a cheerleader. The price I pay for having friends.

Anyway, Lance and Keith were beside us, eating popcorn while trying their hardest to stay warm in the cold fall air. Who knew October nights could get so freezing?

Rolo and Nyma were on our other side, looking slightly bored. And I couldn’t blame them. The game hadn’t even started yet so nothing was happening. 

But it did eventually start, even if it was seven minutes behind schedule. 

The cheerleaders all waved their pom poms and formed a sort of walkway for the players to run out onto the field. Loud cheers erupted as they all held up their helmets for the crowd to see. All of us screamed Hunk and Shiro’s names, along with some questionable exclamations. We got some weird looks, but whatever.

After the marching band (gross) played the national anthem, the players got into their starting positions. And let me just take this time to say that Shiro’s butt was lookin’ fine in those tight football pants. But don’t tell anyone I said that.

Anyway, after the ref blew the whistle the game started. Uh, I hope you weren’t expecting a play by play cause that ain’t happening. I didn’t even know what positions they played, so I had no idea what was even really happening. All I know is some teen boys were throwing around a football and bumping into each other. Beyond that I didn’t know.

I stole some of Keith and Lance’s popcorn, stuffing my face with copious amounts of the buttery goodness. It distracted me from Pidge’s constant complaints about the cold. 

After some touchdowns on both side, it was finally half time. The rest of the gang and I leaped down from the bleachers and went to talk to Allura and Shay.

“Hey Princess.” I leaned over the bleachers and smirked down at Allura.

Allura groaned. “It’s bad enough I have to be out here in a miniskirt in the freezing cold without your dumb nicknames.” 

“Well you look very pep.” Lance and Keith stood by me, still huddled in their blanket. 

Allura chuckled. “Thanks, Lance.” She looked behind her at Shay, eyebrow raised. The other cheerleader was standing, wrapped up in a Letterman jacket and watching Hunk, who was talking with Shiro. “She’s been watching him all night.” She smiled.

“Ooooh, someone’s got a crush.” Pidge said in a mock sing-song voice, arms dangling lazily over the edge of the bar.

Everyone began discussing this new revelation, but I was watching Shiro and Hunk as they jogged up to us. 

“Hey guys.” I waved to them.

“Hey.” Shiro had his helmet in his arm by his side. His black hair was all pushed back and sweaty. “Enjoying the game?” He asked.

“More like enjoying the view.” I nudged him with my foot through the bars. 

Shiro laughed. “Are you now?” He was about to speak but was interrupted.

“Hey guys stop flirting, they’re about to start some routine or something.” Lance pointed to where Allura and Shay had ran to join the rest of the team in the middle of the football field. 

The Half-time routine was certainly . . . something. It somehow featured more flips and flies than the beginning of the year assembly. Ezor’s colorful hair was whipping around wildly, and I had no idea how she could do all of that without throwing up all over the place. 

Allura was certainly trying her best, but I could tell that she was already way too cold and tired to do all the flashy jumps. Shay still looked like she was having fun, a bright smile painted her face. 

We all hollered whenever they did something particularly cool. Shiro, with his helmet still under his arm, clapped loudly. It was nice to see that him and Allura were still on good terms.

Oh, I should probably explain. See, Shiro and Allura used to date the year before. They lasted a few months, better than most high school relationships, but ultimately they decided that it just wasn’t working out. The breakup was mutual, but it was still a little awkward afterwards. Now, though, things seemed to be going well.

Okay, back to the story. 

The cheer routine finished, and the game continued on. Pidge, Lance and Keith and I all jumped back onto the bleachers. We bundled back up and waited for the cold night to end.

X

Friday, October 4th, 10:58 pm

The game ended. Finally. We all walked to where Hunk had parked his van and I’d parked my cutlass. Shiro, Pidge, and I parted ways with the rest of the gang as we got into my car. Shiro was in the passenger seat while Pidge took up all three of the back seats, laying her head down on the window and closing her eyes.

“Long day.” Shiro sighed, watching the road.

“Too bad Eastside isn’t open, I could really go for a milkshake right about now.” snuck a look at Pidge through the rearview mirror. I smiled.

“Maybe another night.” Shiro looked over at me.

I raised an eyebrow at the prospect of a milkshake date with Shiro. Didn’t sound too bad to me.

Anyway, before I could get too carried away with this fantasy, I pulled into the Shirogane’s parking lot and stopped. 

“Thanks for the ride.” He said, gathering up his things. 

“Anytime, man.” I finger gunned.

He laughed and got out. “Bye.” He shut the door behind him and I watched as he walked the pathway to the door. He turned around and waved.

I waved back. After he’d gone inside his house I pulled out of the driveway.

“You’re a dork.” Pidge mumbled from the back seat.

“Shut up.” I scoffed. Pidge laughed, then went back to her back seat nap. 

I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel and bit my lip.


	6. Part 6 (Allura's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Orchestra finally decides on a piece to play in the showcase. Lotor attempts to intimidate Allura. The romance of Hunk and Shay appears to be brewing.

Thursday, October 10th, 7:12 am

“Come on Allura, let’s not be late. Again.” Coran shouted up at me.

“I’m almost ready!” I responded. I was in the middle of tying up my hair, which was proving to be very difficult that morning. Once I’d gotten my hair to cooperate, I skipped down the steps and followed my uncle into the garage where we got into his minivan.

Now, I don’t usually live with Coran. But right now my parents are deployed, and they won’t be coming back for a very long time. So my uncle is living in our house with me for the time being, keeping me company. It’s actually been quite nice, I’ve always been close with Coran, I didn’t mind the arrangement.

He pulled out of the driveway and we were on our way.

“I think I’ve found a good song, Coran. We should play it in class today.” I said.

“What song is it?” He asked with a turn of the steering wheel.

“Perseus, you know, by Soon Hee Newbold.” 

Coran hummed. “Ah, good pick, Allura! Soon Hee Newbold is always a great bet. I’ll have to see if we have it in our library.” He smiled.

X

Thursday, October 10th, 7:46 am

It turns out, we did have it in the music library. It was a little worn from years past, but it was still in decent shape. At least we could read the notes. I put a little more rosin on my bow then set the pages in the right order. It was four pages long, so some of the pages had to sit behind the others.

“Nice choice.” Matt sat down next to me, violin at the ready. “I’ve always wanted to play this, but we never have.” His eyes scanned the pages.

“I know, I’m the best.” I studied the piece, looking for all of the time signatures, tempo changes, key changes, accidentals, etc. Then I held up my violin on my shoulder and began to practice. The Orchestra all played for a few minutes while Coran looked over the full score. 

Once he was ready to begin, he tapped on the podium with his baton to get the class’s attention. “Shall we?” He raised his arms and everyone put their bow on their instruments. And with a big flourish of his hands, the song began.

A few hiccups here and there, but overall it went good, especially considering that pretty much everyone was sight-reading. I couldn’t help but smile. It just seemed to get better the longer we played it. 

Matt, my ever interesting stand partner, tapped his foot to the beat and bobbed his head, as always. It wasn’t as annoying to me as it used to be, in fact, the foot tapping helped. Though I suppose I could do without the swaying back and forth and almost stabbing me in the eye with his bow. 

We finished the song, after restarting and redoing it a few times, a few minutes before class was going to end. 

Coran praised the class and held up the score. “I think we’ve found it.” He said. “I think we’ve found our showcase piece!” The whole class cheered enthusiastically. 

I immediately looked over and high-fived Matt. “I knew it would be the one!” I pumped my fist. 

“Well you are Concertmaster.” Matt elbowed me lightly. 

I returned the elbow and put the music into our folder. Coran dismissed the class and everyone put their instruments away. Matt got up to talk to Shiro but I went straight to Coran. 

“Good choice Allura. I think everyone’s happy with the piece.” He was organizing papers in his office. 

“I’m glad, honestly I’ve been wanting to play Perseus since middle school.” I smiled.

Coran stood up and patted my shoulder. “Well your wish has come true.” The bell rung, interrupting him. “You better go to your next class. I’ll see you at home, Allura.”

I nodded and said goodbye, then exited to the crowded hallway.

X

Friday, October 11th, 11:55 pm

I was packing my bag after a football game when it happened.

Lotor swaggered up to me from the stands and towered over me as I sat in the grass.

I looked up and couldn’t help but scowl. “What do you want, Lotor?” I sighed, zipping up my bag.

He flipped some of his long platinum blond hair over his shoulder. “Oh, I just wanted to ask how your Orchestra is doing, you know, with all of this showcase stuff going on.” He feigned concern.

I saw right through him. “Actually, we’re doing just fine.” I stood up and faced him head-on. “Why do you ask? Are you scared?” I smirked.

He scoffed. “Of course I’m not scared. Band is going to win after all, we have the upper hand. It was you the school was originally going to get rid of anyway.” He raised an eyebrow. “Or have you forgotten?”

I narrowed my eyes. “Of course I haven’t. But that doesn’t mean anything anymore.” I could hear Shay calling for me in the distance. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go. Good luck with your band.” I pushed past him and joined Shay by the fence.

“What did Lotor want?” Shay asked, cheer bag over her shoulder. 

“To gloat.” I shrugged it off. “But then again, what’s new.”

Shay chuckled, then we strolled to her green Jeep. As soon as we got in she turned up the heat. 

I shivered, pulling my jacket closer to my body. When I looked over at Shay she was texting someone.

“Ooh, who’re you texting?” I asked, leaning over my friends shoulder. 

“Oh um,” She blushed. “Just Hunk. He told me I did a good job tonight.” She bit her lip.

“Ooooh!”

She put away her phone in one of the cup holders. “Whatever. He’s just a nice guy. We’re friends, that’s all.” She pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road.

Her phone buzzed, announcing another text.

“Well your ‘just friend’ wants to go out for coffee sometime.” I said.

Shay’s eyes widened suddenly, and I couldn’t help but laugh as she pulled over to read the text. 

“Oh my goodness!” She smiled wide, furiously responding to the text. 

I rested my head on the window, watching her get so excited over her little crush. It was a much needed breather from my earlier conversation with Lotor. 

“You know, I always shipped it.” I piped up.

Shay put her phone back in the cupholder and started driving again. “I thought it’d never happen.” She sighed happily. 

I hummed contentedly, watching the dimly lit road.


	7. Part 7 (Shiro's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween and Shiro just wanted to chill.

Sunday, October 13th, 1:26 pm

It was supposed to be a lazy Sunday. Supposed to.

I was lounging on the couch, my black cat Kuro purring on my chest. I channel surfed for a while, not really finding anything worth watching. 

Then the doorbell rang. I put down the remote and gently picked up Kuro and put her on the armchair, then got up to answer the door.

And what do you know, it was none other than Matt Holt, one of his famous shit-eating grins on his face. “Hey beautiful.” He said.

I sighed, leaning in the doorway. “What do you want, Matt?” 

“Well, I was just thinking . . maybe we should hit up Party City and see what group costume we should do with the gang this year.” He shrugged.

I quirked an eyebrow, remembering all of our past group costumes. We’d done a lot of different group costumes over the years. Power Rangers, Breakfast Club, even Harry Potter characters. (I was Remus Lupin, in case you were wondering)

“Yeah sure why not.” I grabbed my coat off of the hanger and my phone from the island and locked the front door. 

“Nice.” Matt did that douchey double fist pump and started up his cutlass. We got in and turned up the heat. Immediately rock music started playing.

“So,” He began, driving towards the nearby town that had many more stores than Garrison. “I was thinking Stranger Things this year, since I finally finished the series, but I wanted to ask your opinion first.” He said.

“Hmm. . .” I tapped my chin in thought. “What about Heathers?” I said.

Matt smirked. “Aah, good idea Shirogane. Lets text the gang and see what they think.”

I whipped out my phone and texted the group chat our idea. I got pretty positive responses. Well, positive meaning I got a bunch of memes, sassy remarks, and ironic emojis in return, which with our friend group I took as a positive response. 

“I think they like it.” I said.

“Good. Heathers it is.”

X

Sunday, October 13th, 1:58pm

We finally arrived at Party City, after singing along to many a rock songs.

Matt and I looked at all of the spooky masks towards the back of the store, taking turns trying them on and attempting to scare each other, but failing. But it was fun, and very funny seeing Matt acting all a fool.

After that we looked at all of the different ‘sexy’ costumes, just for fun of course. “Maybe we should all go as sexy nurses instead.” I said, picking up one of the costumes. 

“Well as much as I’d like to see you in those fishnets, I still think you’d personally rock the sexy Wednesday Addams look.” Matt picked up the costume, which featured a butt-hugging tight short black dress. 

We both laughed and put the costumes back on the shelf. Then we moved on to trying on various wigs and headpieces. Once we’d had enough fun, I picked up some cheap fake blood and sfx makeup and we left the store.

“Where do you think we could buy some croquet mallets?” Matt asked as he steered out of the parking lot.

“I don’t know man, I’ve done my part.” I held up the bag with my small haul in it in response. 

Matt rolled his eyes. “The Heathers can figure it out on their own then.” 

After that decision, we picked up some coffee from Starbucks like the basic white girls we are, and drove back to my house. I invited Matt inside, and he instantly went to cuddle with Kuro. We sat on the couch and sipped on our appropriately ordered pumpkin drinks. 

“So.” Matt said.

“So.” I said back.

“My coffee’s gone and I’m bored, Shirogane.” He put his empty plastic cup to the side.

“Well that’s not my fault, now is it. Holt.” We shared a glance and a smirk.

He slumped down further and took up most of the couch, head by my side. “We should do somethiiiinnnggg.” Matt groaned. 

“Like whaaaattttt.” I looked down at him.

“I don’t know, something teens do. Like doing drugs, or ding-dong ditching houses.” Matt rambled. 

“Matt I’m not-” I was cut off when my phone rang. I looked down at it and saw that Keith was calling me. “Keith? What’s going on?” I asked.

“SHIRO!” Was that . . . Lance? 

“Wait, what?” I shared a look with Matt, who looked equally as confused.

“Heh sorry, I’m with Keith right now and wanted to say hi.” Lance said.

“Oh, well hi then.” I said. “I’m with Matt, what are you guys doing?”

A little argument from their side. “Hi Shiro.” Keith said. “I just wanted to call and tell you that I’m not being a Heather. Goodbye.” The hangup tone sounded.

I stared at my phone. “Well that’s that then.” I put it into my pocket.

“I can’t believe he doesn’t want to be a Heather.” Matt joked. I chuckled at the jape. Matt recovered from laughing at his own joke and looked back up at me. “But really, we should do something.”

I groaned. “What do you want to do then?” I asked.

Matt thought for a moment, humming quietly. “How about we . . . go loiter around the Dollar Store and creep out all of the customers?” He asked.

I groaned again. 

X

Thursday, October 31st, 8:04 pm.

It was Halloween night, obviously. Everyone had been buzzing with excitement the whole day. And since it was Halloween, that meant the obligatory house party that will most likely involve alcohol, drugs, and nudity. How wonderful. 

Honestly, I don’t even know how I ended up being invited to this party. No wait, actually I do. Allura was invited by one of her cheerleader friends and decided that we should all come along. Parties aren’t really my thing usually, but the opportunity for possible blackmail material was just too compelling. 

As for our costumes, I was dressed as Ram, and Matt was dressed as Kurt. We both had found some cheap red Letterman jackets at Good Will to dress up in. Keith was J.D, Lance was Veronica, and Allura, Hunk, and Pidge were the Heathers.

We had all met up at Hunk’s house, since his big van would fit all of us. He was all decked out in yellow, and was currently duelling Pidge using their croquet mallets. 

“I still don’t know if I want Pidge coming.” Matt said quietly, drumming his nervous fingers on the granite countertop. 

“Hey, we’ll all be there to keep an eye on her, don’t worry too much.” I put a hand on his shoulder with a smile.

Matt sighed, putting his hand on mine. “Yeah I guess you’re right, maybe I should loosen up a bit.” He relaxed a bit, and rubbed tiny circles on my hand with his thumb. 

When Allura cleared her throat, we both pulled our hands away quickly. She flashed a knowing smile, but said nothing and instead addressed the whole group. “I think we should get going guys, I wanna get there while some people are still sober.” She said, putting her hair up in a red scrunchie.

We all got ready to go. Keith put on his trench coat, Lance gathered his blue shirt sleeves and Pidge adjusted her green blazer. Then we piled into Hunk’s van and headed down the street.

It was very easy to tell what house the party was in. A huge house at the end of a cul de sac filled with higher class homes had bright multi-colored lights shining in the windows.

“Wow I wonder where the party is.” Pidge spoke sarcastically. 

Hunk parked his van a ways down the street from the house and we all stepped out into the chilly fall air. Loud music blared, getting louder and louder the closer we got to the house. My ears were already ringing. 

The door to the house was already opened, so we didn’t even have to knock. The big living room was packed with teens, most of which were most likely intoxicated already. Great, just amazing. 

We all found a surprisingly unoccupied loveseat. Everyone attempted to squeeze in, but some people ended up sitting on some laps. I surveyed my surroundings, as chaotic as they were, Matt’s legs laying over mine. 

 

“Do you think anyone even knows who we’re supposed to be dressed up as?’ Matt had to lean in close to my ear for me to even hear him.

“Probably not, but at least we aren’t slutty kittens.” I pointed with my chin towards a couple of band girls. Matt laughed.

After awhile the party started to ‘heat up’ I guess. More people came barging in and the whole house was packed. I was truly in hell.

Lance stood up, grabbed Keith’s arms, and pulled him to the center of the room. I watched Lance try to get Keith to dance to ‘Born This Way’ by Lady Gaga. It was actually quite funny, and kind of cute. No, watching Keith doing the dougie was hilarious. 

Allura, Hunk, and Pidge soon followed their lead, becoming a Heathers force to be reckoned with on the dancefloor. 

Matt turned to me. “Whadda you say, Shiro? Care for a dance?” He smirked. 

I thought for a moment, watching our friends laughing and having the times of their lives. Dancing with them did sound like a good time. But I also liked the idea of chilling out and keeping a low radar. 

I turned my head back to Matt. “Maybe we just stay here a little while?” I asked. 

His smirk disappeared, but he quickly replaced it. “Alright, whatever you want, pal.” He didn’t have to be so close, since our friends had left, but he stayed there anyway. I didn’t mind the arrangement. 

“Hey, you guys want some beers?” Some drunk guy came up to us, some cold bottles in hand, and scaring the ever living shit out of me. 

“Uh, I’m good.” I said, shaking my hand in a refusing gesture.

“Come on Shiro.” Matt elbowed me. He turned to the drunk guy. “We’ll both take a beer.” The drunk guy slurred a ‘sweet’ and handed each of us one. I looked down at the horrid smelling liquid warily.

“Just this once Shiro.” Matt said into my ear. “Let’s be edgy teens and make mistakes.” He held up his bottle.

I paused. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. “You’ve convinced me, damn you.” We shared a smirk and cheersed. I took a big swig and almost choked. It tasted even worse than it smelled. Matt had an identical look of disgust on his face. 

“Yikes, is this the taste of teen spirit?” He held up the bottle and gave it a death glare. “It’s gross.” He then proceeded to chug it.

I laughed in bewilderment, watching him struggle and contemplate the very concept of the classic high school experience. It was really quite something.

When he was done Matt slammed down the bottle and cheered for himself. He wrapped his arms around me and shook me in excitement. “I did it, Shiro! I’m a true teenager now!” We both burst into a laughing fit that seemed to last forever.

And then he made me chug my own. I did it more slowly than him, but I still managed to finish it. We celebrated by taking another bottle each and joining our friends on the dance floor. And I may or may not have spilled my entire beer over the floor. 

Somehow we started our own dancing contest. Honestly, everything was beginning to get hazy. All I know is I think Allura won, causing Lance to have a mock fight with her. Hunk just watched it all unfold with a slightly disappointed look on his face. 

X

Friday, November 1st, 1:42 am

I was completely wasted.

Yes, I can say that with complete confidence. 

We had all somehow gathered in the hallway. I watched a guy puke all over the wall, then go back to making out with some girl dressed as Superwoman. It truly was an experience. 

“Okay, you’re all sufficiently drunk, I think it’s time to go home.” Hunk, our designated driver, said.

We all whined, far past the point of seeing sense. 

He sighed, and started pushing us out of the house. It was like trying to shephard angry, drunk toddlers. Or at least I assume so.

Hunk somehow managed to get us all buckled in. I hoped I would remember to thank him and commend him for his efforts. 

He drove us back to his house safely and got us inside. Luckily his parents were okay with all of us sleeping over. I guess kindness just ran in the Garrett family. 

We huddled in the family room by the fire place. One by one we all fell asleep. Well, almost all of us.

“Shiro.” Matt whispered, rolling over to face me.

I opened up my eyes, just barely making out the figure of my friend. “Yeah?” I whispered back.

“I had fun tonight.” He slurred, reaching out a hand. It smelt of alcohol, but I didn’t mind.

“I had fun too.” I was close enough to feel his breath on my lips. “You’re funny when you’re drunk.” I smiled.

Matt shifted so he could cradle my head in his arms. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist.

And that’s how we fell asleep. It was comfortable, albeit a little awkward. But it was nice. I didn’t know if either of us would remember it in the morning, but I hoped we did.


	8. Part 8 (Pidge's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Thanksgiving at the Holt's house, but the holidays are starting out on a bad note.

Thursday, November 21st, 2:33 pm

I just wanted some Turkey. But I guess in my life, that’s just too much to ask for. After our Thanksgiving dinner I was forced to help my mom and aunts wash the dishes and clean the tables. Yes, as in multiple tables. I have a big extended family that flood to our house every year for the holidays. It’s kind of annoying. 

“Katie dear, how is high school so far?” One of my aunts asked me, drying a few forks.

“Good I guess. At least I have friends. And Matt.” I snuck a look back at my brother who was playing with our dog in the living room. 

My aunt chuckled, grabbing another handful of utensils. I was content to keep helping my family but when one of my older cousins asked me if I had a boyfriend yet I put my towel down and went to my room. I was not about to humor that conversation with a response. 

So I turned on my old Game Cube and played some Mario Kart Double Dash. I was pretty good if I do say so myself. I was absolutely destroying my Time Trial record on DK Mountain when Matt burst into my room. “Save me.” He said simply, closing the door behind him.

“Excuse me? I’m a little busy here.” I responded, not taking my eyes off the screen.

“Grandpa tried to get me to watch the Andy Griffith show with him. Luckily, I escaped.” He sat down on the carpet, elbowing me. “I need a distraction from all this company. Lemme join in.” He reached over and connected another controller into the console.

I rolled my eyes as I fell off of the bridge on my last lap. I groaned and went back so we could play two player and race each other.

X

Thursday, November 21st, 5:07 pm. 

So we may or may not have played for like two hours straight. Whatever. It was worth it anyway, I beat him at pretty much every race. But I will give him credit where credit is due, he came in a close second every time. Guess we’re just too good of a match. 

A knock came at my door and my dad peeked in. “Having fun, kids?” he asked.

“Yep. So much fun.” Matt said, leaning towards the T.V as if it might make him go faster along the track. 

Our dad chuckled. “Well alright then, I’ll leave you to it.” He was about to leave, but turned back. “By the way, I’m running to the store to pick up some milk and eggs, is there anything you guys want?”

I narrowed my eyes in concentration. “Chocolate ice cream.” I spoke simply. 

“Alright, I’ll add that to my list. I’ll be back soon, or not, I might get caught up in the Black Friday shopping. Even though it’s still Thursday.” He chuckled to himself again and left our room.

I hadn’t even processed his words when I yelled in rage. Matt had slid into first place just as we passed the finish line. “That’s not fair! You had that stupid blue shell!” I threw my controller at the ground. 

Matt laughed in my face. “That’ll teach you to not be so cocky when we’re racing.” he crossed his arms proudly.

“Whatever.” I gave him a shove and he rolled over laughing. 

X

Thursday, November 21st, 6:49 pm.

Our dad wasn’t home yet, and I was starting to get anxious. “Do you think he’s okay?” I asked nervously, watching the driveway from my bedroom window for him to come home. 

“I’m sure he’s fine, Pidge. The shopping traffic is probably crazy right now.” he comforted me, texting Shiro on his phone. 

I huffed, not quite convinced, but I didn’t say anything else. My worst fears were starting to get the best of my thoughts, but I didn’t want to say them out loud. That would probably make things worse. 

Usually I like being right, but this time I did not.

Fast paced footsteps climbed up to my room, and my door was opened by my mom. Her expression was grim, and tears filled the corners of her eyes. 

“Mom? What’s going on?” Matt leaned up, setting his phone aside. I turned away from the window and studied my mom worriedly. 

“It’s your father, he was in a terrible crash. We have to go to the emergency room right now.” She said.

I was frozen in shock for a moment then, as if my brain was on autopilot, I rushed down with Matt and my mom into the foyer and put on my jacket and scarf. We piled into my mom’s minivan. 

The drive to the hospital was a huge blur. Matt had long turned off the radio, since the cheery holiday music did not fit our current mood. My legs bounced up and down in the backseat, as if my loud beating heart wasn’t enough of a sign of my stress. I watched the snow fall down in flurries outside of the car window, that at least gave me something else to think about. 

My mom found a space in the parking garage and we rushed into the emergency room, probably looking like Turkey-stuffed lunatics. Our mom managed to calm down enough to ask where our dad was.

“I’m sorry ma’am, but Mr. Holt isn’t open for visitors at this time. He’s still in surgery.” The receptionist spoke in a soft tone.

“Surgery?!” My mom exclaimed, mouth hanging open. “Wha- for what?!” I saw her fists clench only slightly.

“Yes, unfortunately he needed emergency surgery as soon as he arrived.” The receptionist’s pity was evident.

Matt stepped forward and wrapped his arms around our mom to calm her. “Come on mom, let’s just wait out here for him to be out.” He tried for a calming smile, and the both of us found an empty bench to sit on.

The fear of not knowing gnawed at me, eating away at my strength from the inside. I leaned on my mom’s left shoulder and held on of her hands, Matt holding the other. And we waited like that, in almost complete silence, waiting to know the fate of our father. ‘He’s going to be okay’ I repeated this mantra in my head, willing the universe to make it true. 

My mom sighed, eyes closed and face turned up towards the ceiling. One of the T.Vs that was playing some random channel lit up the room around us. “He’s strong.” She said. “I’m sure he’ll make it out okay.” She gave both of our hands a small squeeze, reassuring us. 

We settled back in, ready to wait.


	9. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a lil' update

Aniin everyone! So I'm just writing her to give you guys a little update on this story in particular. 

Due to school starting and me enrolling in AP World History and taking a career class, updates will be sporadic. Meaning that there may be long amounts of time between chapters. I'm sorry for everyone that waits every couple weeks for the new chapter but unfortunately, school has to come first because education and all that, as much as I'd so much rather be working on this story all the time. 

That being said, I'm not halting progress completely on this story, rather taking more time to write each chapter. I tried to keep up a good uploading schedule but sadly that streak must end. You may get some random one shots uploaded here and there as well but overall I'm expecting to have less writing time than usual. Hopefully after awhile I'll have a better hand on my schedule.

In the mean time, I'm on plenty of Aminos, including the Voltron Amino, under the user name 'Gamma Gray'. And if you're interested I also upload some music on my YouTube, under the alias 'Brynhildr P'. My Tumblr is 'gamma-gray' and my WattPad is also 'gamma_gray'.

Sorry for any disappointment, but I swear I'm not leaving for good. Only taking a small break.

Have a great day or night or whatever time it is as you read this. Auf Wiedersehen!


End file.
